


Love me too

by Money007



Category: EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom, Love Me Right - EXO (Music Video)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, M/M, Multi, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, War, blowjob, elemental powers, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Money007/pseuds/Money007
Summary: What happens when your supernatural power forces you to be the slave of love?Will kyungsoo give up his powers for his mother land??
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE BEEN A SILENT READER TILL NOW BUT FINALLY I HAVE GAINED SOME NERVES TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR FIRST TIME  
> PLSSS BE GENTEL WITH ME AND MY WORK
> 
> Ps : This fanfiction is totally inspired by commandegirl's choose me

PROLOGUE

Kyungsoo rides on his horse as fast as he can. He runs in the forests. When a strong enemy is coming towards you a smart person will try to get away from him but kyungsoo runs towards the approaching army.

And for what just to save his motherland to protect his people to protect his loved ones.

He is not in the army but still he pushes his horse towards enemies to stop them, or atleast divert their attention until his people runs from the town to some safe place.


	2. Loose some to get some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo will do anything in his power to save his people even if it cost him his life.

Kyngsoo knows what is going to happen in next few hours. He know it very well and thats what he is trying to change. Change the future for his people, for his town, for his parents.

Kyngsoo pushes his horse as much as he can. He need to reach at the shore of small forest between his town and army of enemy. His horse, aerom huffing her breath he feels very sorry for her but he need to reach his destination.   
He is scared he won't make it on time. He is scared he won't be able to save his town and that fear makes him push towards his upcoming death.

Kyngsoo was not in the army infact he had hudden himself from authorities his whole life becuse childer with elemental powers are national treasure of a country. They are suppose to be registered and live under high surveillance of authority and worst of the worst some times they are tied to the palace and aee not allowed to leave the boundry of the palace.

Kyngsoo was lucky enough to like his life far from the palace. So far that he is nearest to the death right now. He lives in the outskirt villages of his country Ekhtiyar. His village is closest to the snowy mountains which gave protection to the country but at present that protect is in wain for his town. 

His friends were in the army but he didn't wanted to register himself so illegally joined army just to do something for his motherland. Earlier in the morning their senior got the order to fall back and leave his town without any protection. The capital didn't cared enough for his people to provide them some time to leave the place and find some safe place.

As he was not legally part of the army that order was just a suggestion for him. A suggestion he is going to ignore and save his people so that's what he did. He is almost there. He could see the snipets of the forest ending. Big tall trees are passing very rapdily towards bed of grass.  
He pulls rein of aerom and takes a look at the army ahead of him. They are no leass than thousand people fully armed and ready to attack his town, his family, his mother. He dosen't have any option to backout now. He had already told his company to not come back for him, just help people to vaccant the place and go back to their post. No need to come back on the land of blood. He hopes that they have started their work and when he is done with emeny they have enough time to save everyone's life.

Kyungsoo kicks his horse in slow pace and aerom walks towards the army. He jumps down from the back of aerom and wals towards his death. People far away starts to look at him. Its not everyday that a single boy stands against a whole army. Some of those men comes towards him. He thinks about his mother, his sweet mother who loves him so much, who kept him hidden from rules, who gave him freedom to live his life. He sends a silent prayer to shelja, goddess of element. He doesn't really know if goddess shelja looks over normal humans but ahe gave him his powers and he doesn't really have any other option. 

He thinks about his mother for last time and stops himself before he start crying. He pushes his tears back and concentrate on his powers. He goes deep in his mind where his power resides in form of lake surrounded by lushious grass and tress, different kind of flowers beutifies that place. Lake is very deep but no deep enough to hide its end, the water on it has a thin layer of ice with crystalline shine on it. He forces his mind his soul, his everything in that lake and he feels the rush of chilling power on his fingertips. Air arrond his starts lossing its heat. He opens his eyes and wait for those men to come closer. He wants time for his company as much as he can.

He takes a deep breath and pushes his power and suddenly those men are torn in half by ice knifes and huge ice crystals which comes out from ground. Kyungsoo hates their scream but its time to face the music and he can't backout now even if he wants too. Many people starts coming towards him after looking at the deadbodies of their men. Kyngsoo is ready for all of them. He keeps sucking from his power lake and keeps shooting at them. He brutally kills some more innocent people. He is sorry very very sorry fir what he is forced to do. But he can't let these people's king to hurt his hometown,his mother. So, he cries for them with them but he doesn't stop.

He can see the arrow troopers to shoot their arrows towards him he makes a solid ice wall to protect himself from these arrows while attacking them. Arrows comes towrds him in shape of death but a heart ranching scream suddenly startels him.... aerom

He doesn't have guts to turn back and look at his horse, he cannot turn back any say his last greating, he cannot save aerom. He crie out "I'm sorry aerom....m so sorry.... I can't save you.. You don't deserve it.. m so sorry"  
He just wanted to save his people but now he is filled with rage..... So much rage that his power takes very aggressive mode and becomes so deadly that he is not physically capable to handle. He starts his killing rage he goes on total distruction. Consciously he do not know what is he doing anymore. He just wants to finish all of them. What he doesn't notice that he is crying as hard as his enemies, he is dying with them, he is killing himself.

He suddenly startles awake when he reaches in his lake and his ice water is gone its all dry but there are still some enemies coming toward him so he concentrates on everysingle drop of his power on the moisture on lushious grass and he pulls everything from there. Every elemental power gives her tatoo to her bearer. He knows his silver tatoo on his chest is sparkling. He hid that tatok his whole life now that same tatoo is burning his skin. He thinks its his imagination but the smells, his flesh burning his fingertips getting torn apart his muscles in arms gatting dry but his finger looks fine so for the last time he forces himself his powers to come to him and he blasts it towards his enemy.

He falls down on the grass he turns himself on his back and looks at the bluest sky he is goona look for the last time. He doesn't know who is alive or dead anymore. He lost his horse, he killed so many people....innocent people and now he is walking towards his death.

He know even if he survives somehow he has lost his powers and he know he doesn't even deserve them anymore. He says his silents prayers, his regards and his apology to goddess shelja and suddenly his mother's face flashes in front his eyes. His trears falls continuously but he hopes his company got enough time to save everone.

He has so much blood on his hands that he will never forgive himself and he thinks thats my trade off. My trade to kill my soul, kill so many innocents to save otber side of innocents.   
He is just relived that he is looking at this blue sky while he says his final greating to this world and slowly he falls into black hole of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eng is not my first lang.  
> Pls ignore my mistakes and comments are always welcome.   
> Thank u


	3. What future holds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungoo didn't expected his life to take such a drastic turn.....

It feels like he is floating....... floating where and how, no one knows. Everything is dark, darker than night and it doesn't look like sun is going to show himself anytime soon.

Kyungsoo can only feel darkness when he is not feeling bone crushing pain. Pain is not only effecting his body but tearing apart his every single muscle.

He was floating but time to time he feels ground beneath himself and some times his body jerk into action and he screams out in pain. 

Where is he? Is he on a journey to hell? Is this what feels like being dead?

Only one time he saw some light flickering in front his eyes which burned into his soul and then everything was red...... blood red..... dripping with blood

He could feel himself drowing in that blood. He doesn't know how to breath..... how to get out of that pool of blood.. and if he is honest he doesn't even want to because that's what he deserves....... that's what anyone would deserve after killing so many innocents.

After some hours, days, weeks or even months finally kyungsoo slowly opens his eyes. His head is all dizzy but still he comes out alive from that pool of blood.  
He founds himself in a room, a cell for better words.... maybe dungeons.  
He looks around and there is one hard stone bed in cell occupied by a man in his late forties. That man is wearing weird but not that bright robes. He looks like he is the one who took care to feeding and keeping him alive. 

There's one more man who looks more feminine than the other one. His hair shines silver even in a dungeon.  
His robes looks kind of similar but more colorful amd silky. 

That man breaks his outlook of his new life by his words  
"Finally you are awake. You got us quite worried. We thought you wouldn't make it little omega".

That man walks towards kyungsoo and says " Its good thing i found you in that sea of deadbodies. Just by looking at you i knew i would make a great deal out of you."

Deal...what deal?? Kyungsoo wounders. He still on silent mode. He don't have any idea weather he should thank this man for saving his life or cry about his whereabouts.

That man says" you are going to be my jackpot and in return i will give you a perfect life of a slave"

*SLAVE*

Did he heard him correctly?.... Slave?.... He is going to be a slave???

Kyungoo's face becomes white and man laughs at his face and says  
"I have a huge debt of someone.. a debt bigger than coins or gold and i have to pay him back. Its a good thing Omegas are very luxurious item nowadays and you my little omega.  
Just by little food and care you would have made me great penny but being iceelus elemental.... darling you are a gem and i will sell you like a one..... without any price"

It means he still have his lowers otherwise by now his tatoo would have turned into scar. 

Kyungsoo is not able to understand what that man is saying when he suddenly walks towards him and grabs his chin and he warns him in deadly voice

" listen my little omega..... I found you now you are mine and i will do watever i pleases with you so don't think about escaping because i have gaurds at evry gate and corner of this dungeon and if they catch you its their right to have their fun with you"

Kyngsoo wants to say so many things but head is on someother level.

That man checks his face side by side like a horse. He opens his mouth and checks his teeth and even his tounge. Then he checks his hand, his leg and his nails.

He seems satisfied when he says  
" We will gat you little fatten up and with little care you will be perfect present".  
"Now tell me are you virgin?"

Kyngsok gasps out his shock and his face gets beetroot red hearing man

Man laughs out loud on kyungsoo  
"ohhh you are blushing... That's cute really cute. Its a shame m giving you away but now tell me are you virgin?"

Kyngsoo silently nods

"How did you managed your heat then?" man asks him

Kyngsoo bursts out while glaring at man  
" Not like that"

"ohhhhhh you do have a voice and attitude too.. You are really lucky your new master have weird liking for this fire otherwise i would have tought you some manners"

Kyungsoo gets silent. He is in someone else's battleground and he doesn't have this powers to save himself. 

Man asks him another question which sends heat of shame in his whole body

"So you have never been touched by anyone's cock"

Kyngsoo shakes his head in no. He don't want to speak to him.

"That's amazing.... a pretty omega with his virgin hole and his iceelus elemental power... hmmmm..... I really did hit a jackpot.... should i hive you away or keep you myself"  
Man wonders for few second and then he shouts

"why..... Why the hell i took that favour from him.... Why???........ Goddd if i didn't had that debt i would have enjoyed you so much"

Kyngsoo doesn't want to know what secret fantasies this man is talking about.

" Now listen to me seriously omega, ykur new master doesn't like broken used omegas so no one is going to touch you but if you try to escape then those gaurds will spare your hole but your pouty ittle mouth will pay a huge amount for your actions"

"yesung take care of him and don't let him out of your sight"

"Don't worry heechul"

Kyungsoo notices other man for first time but his head is getting more and more dizzy.  
He is scared for his future. Slave..... he is taken and sold without hus permission.... Forget permission he was not even conscious when those decisions were made.  
Who is this new master?? Is he as ruthless as heechul

This chain of thoughts get broken by a tap on his knee.  
He turns and looks at another man.  
He pushes bowl of soup in his hand. Kyngsoo nods his head but he just looks at his food.

"You have questions?"

Kyungsoo nods his head. " okk.. I will answer ykur questions after you start eating your food. After one spoonful of soup you can ask me a question and i will answer it"

Kyungsoo sips first spoon of soup and he is thankful its just soup otherwise he knows he would be throwing up by now. 

" What kind of slave m going to be?" Kyungoo asks.

"Pleasure slave"  
Man's bluntness makes Kyngsoo chocks out on air.

"A pleasure slave.....i don't..  
"Wait..drink your soup first then next question"

Kyungsoo forces another spoonfull in his mouth and asks " why slave...i never gave my permission for it"

" Dear you are war slave and now you have no right on your body. Heechul found you on battel ground and now he can do watever he wants to"

Kyngsoo losses his face colour for the second time.  
Man carries on

" i know you don't have slave in your town but its ok here... Infact many omegas sells themselves as slave here."

Kyungsoo looks at him with his owl eyes. 

"yes.. Its true... Buying omegas is now very luxurious habbit and only those with huge old money or great luxuries can afford to buy them"

"But why would someone sell themselves" kyungsoo muses

"why wouldn't they.... It provides them home, nice life, no worries for next meal and by selling themselves these omegas supports their family too."

"But pleasure slave.... Won't they have to do..... things with their bodies in return"  
Kyungsoo gets so shy he can't even say the word.

Man chukles at him " so what don't you want someone to tale care of your heats............ Actually pleasure slaves are more of a show piece.  
These rich people shows off their omegas in their society and their parties but no one else is allowed to touch them. Masters take care of their omegas just like their properties. 

Now you do take care of you properties???? "

Kyungsoo nods again. 

" Don't worry if someone is going to have you be thankful its Lord Kim. "

" Kim" kyungsoo tries his name on his tounge.

"Lord Kim" man corrects kyungsoo "He is member of royal family. He is ruler of Nishad provinces. He is a good man and he doesn't have any pleasure slave so won't have to fight for his attention"

"He is a king??"  
" He is third on line but yes he is king of nishad provinces"

"What is his full name?"

"His name is Lord Kim Jongin, Nishad Prince of War"


	4. Welcome to Nishad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new town...... It can be a new beginning or it also can be a new doom.
> 
> What is it going to be for kyungsoo????

"Lord Kim", the name kept running in kyungsoo's brain He was scared as much as he was curious about this person

As planned Heechul told them about leaving to reach Nishad. It was two weeks journey by cart. Kyngsoo wanted to escape but his physical condition was rather laughable. 

His powers aee gone for now because his tatoo is healing quite well but he has no power to even lift himself. He starts thinking about escape plans and then he falls asleep in ten minutes. He is woken up for his food and then he falls back to sleep. 

Yesung took care of him really well. He was heechul's only personal slave. Other then yesung all other slaves helped him run his business..... and what business he had...... he sold slaves to rich people....... he did businesses in selling humans 

Kyungsoo hates him more than anything. Now he knows how heechul behavs with his slaves. They might be helping him in his business but he still took some of them in his compamy from time to time and he was never very silent during those hours. 

Heechul has never touched kyungsoo at least not by hand but his eyes......... those eyes are always ready to tear his clothes. Kyungsoo does everything in his power to avoid eye contact with this sly leech scum. 

Yesung says he is healing very well and by judging heechul's lusg he might be right. Kyungsoo spends his most of the time with yesung. 

When yesung told him that Lord Kim is prince of war, his insides were shook. His brain starts running images of people who were ready to attack his town..... people who he killed with his bare hand. 

But then yesung told him " Lord Kim is one of the smartest person in his royal family. He knows what he is doing and he might be a prince of war but he always tries to avoid any knid of war for the sake of his people." 

And yesung also said "Lord kim takes very good care of his possessions." 

POSSESSIONS,,, he is going to be his possession very soon. Will he really take care of him? Or he will just fuck his around for some time and then throws him in some corner????? 

Kyungsoo is very scared of this lord kim. He has already made an image of this beast who buys human and treats them as possession. 

Two week of ride passes into a flash. He doesn't get any chance to get his freedom or you should say he himself couldn't walk to this freedom. 

Now they are approaching town of Nishad very quickly.Heechul has said Nishad is quite warm place and he will love it. But he would rather go back to his hilly town where sun doesn't show his face for many days in a row. He loves ice being an iceelus elemental. He just wants to go back and enjoy snow storms in his town. 

But for now he looks at the greenery passing by their cart. Outskirts of town are filled by green fields of different kind of crops and then he saw people of this town

Kyungsoo lived his whole life around his town until he got into army. In his town people usually wear two types of clothes,,, skirts are for women and trousers with shirt are for men. Woolen robes were essential for everyone.  
In army eveyone had same uniform with same armor for their safety. Kyngsoo never really gave any thoughts to his clothes. 

But now he can see it. Men wearing skirts. Some short and some very long but the most shocking thing was no clothes.  
He can bet his life that he saw some people without any clothes. 

Before he can ask about it yesung said,  
" Look kyungsoo that's the main entrance of Nishad. Are you ready to see a city,,,, you country bud." 

Kyungsok got irritated by the name and he shoves his elbow in yesung side's but he just chukles at kyungsoo antics. 

Kyungsoo looks ahead and his jaw drops down on his knees. He have never seen anything or any town like that. 

There were so many people wearing differnt kinds of clothes. There clothes were so colourful that kyungsoo eyes couldn't focus anywhere. So many kind of clothes.  
Women were wearing skirts but some of them were also wearing men's trousers with their blouse and men were wearing skirts of all kinds and also trousers. 

Roads were so broad that two more carts could go side by side with them. There were people everywhere. So many kids. Kyungsoo has never seen many Childrrn in his life butz here kids are running beside the road. They are shopping with their parents. 

Kyungsoo thought he was getting impressed by just looking at the outskirts of this city but this city is far from his imagination in every sense 

And far from these people, this rush there...... On the hills he can see the looming castel. A castel so huge that it looks daunting in these people and it gives dictator feeling of owner rather than honest and smartest person in royal family. 

The castel itself tells him that it belongs to PRINCE OF WAR.


	5. The Lord of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of choice is this???
> 
> MY freedom or My powers?  
> My body or My soul?
> 
> ????

It was night time and they were in the last phase of their journey....... Journey to the castel....... to the Lord.

Heechul left his every slave behind and it was only two of them. These moments are going to be his last moments of freedom..... Period.  
Heechul ordered yeesung to prepare kyungsoo as an offering and yeesung heard his master very well.

He took kyungsoo in bathroom and washed out his all imperfections . He prepared him as a "Gift". He also gave his last message to kyungsoo.

He said, " Kyungsoo now you are going to be someone else's possession very soon and above of that you will be his pleasure slave.  
From now on yoh won't have any rights on your body so let your master take good care of you."

Kyungsoo is sure that this naive man was trying to cheer him up and was giving him his best wishes but hearing words like POSSESSION and SLAVE for yourself is very disquiet. 

After tha kyungsoo was dressed in nothing but a long dark robe and somehow that robe made him more vulnerable than being naked. 

_

Heechul and kyungsoo were rinding to the castel. It was in the middle of the night and the silence of night screamed more than today's rush in the market.  
While riding kyungsoo tried to take his surrounding as much as he can but heechul told him cover his face with the hood. 

Not to soon cart came to halt. He disembarked along with heechul. It was not entrance of castel,,,,,,ohhhh so he is being parcelled from the back gate. 

Heechul knocked the door and a disgruntled man opened the door in his rumbled clothes. He must be sleeping, wondered kyungsoo. His greeting was nothing but a curt headnod. 

Kyungsoo ignored his suspicious glance towards him. Heechul again nudged his sides to remind hin of hood. Kyungsoo was getting very irked by all these orders. But he is a foreigner in a strange place. He doesn't know anything about the place and he also doesn't have his powers to back him up.,

So for now he stays silent but he will gather informations about this new place and gather his power to make an escape plan. 

Kyungsoo is not going to give up his freedom so easily for anything. 

They walked unside catel along the man. They had a very huge courtyard....atleast that's what it was. Darkness around them gave eerie feeling to everything.  
Inside firelamps were lit but hallways were still dark. Kyungsoo couldn't see very well to form any opinions but floor looked nicely polished and they had nice furniture. In his whole life Kyungsoo had never seen anyword carved like that. 

After walking for some time they came to stop in front of a magnificent wooden door. Their escort kocked the door and they entered after a heavy voice gave them permission to enter. Heechul walkes front of him and he stood farthest possible and he saw.... 

There stood a man leaning to the table with glass of clear drink in his hand and with his back towards them. He had a silky robe on but his wide built shoulders and tonned back was still completely visible. That loose robe did nothing to hide his height and width. 

He truned to face them and his dark waist length hair covered framed his face. Those hair were like dark clouds arround the moon. His stance was casual let he was on his toes. When he moved towards heechul to greet him he walked with the feline grace of a predator. His body screamed of a warrior. His posture demanded respect from eveybody int room. 

But

It was not these reasons which turned the whole game against kyungsoo. 

It was him... The Lord...... Alpha...... He is an alpha...  
And kyungsoo... He is an omega. 

And this fact changes everything but kyungsok shakes his brain awake to look in his memories. His whole town had just two omegas. Him and a sweet omega girl. Except her he never met any omega.  
And alphas are just as rare as omegas. His family had an omega after many generations and they are yet to have any alpha in their family. 

In army also,,, tbere were betas most of the time. He saw alphas very rarely and everytime he saw them he had some problems to deal becuse tbey expected him to fall on his knees for them........... And HE NEVER FELT ANYTHING...... FIR ANY ALPHA. 

That's right he never felt any so called needs to submit to any aplha and that caused some problems in his life. But now he is trying to build his lost confidence in himself that he can and he will survive this. 

Lord kim clasps heechul's forearms and heechul says " if i may,, i want to speak to you alone.... My lord"

Jongin raised his brows but he signaled his men to leave them alone. He looks at kyungsoo who as still standing there with his head bowed down. 

"Now what you want to talk about that you made me send my steward outside?"

Heechul smiled and said.,," I'm here for you my lord,,,, i have a gift for you that will defiantly exceed your interest."

"Really? What kind of a gift a notorious slave trader has for me, someone who has no outward interest in such things."

Heechul walked behind and kyungsoo and puts his hand on his shoulder " something m sure you will never say no to."  
" you see i have someone of your exact taste. Smooth skin, big eyes, small limbs...untouched omega and with all power to tame and train him.... A little trear you will enjoy for whole life. "

"And pray tell how did you made a notion that i'll buy him?" 

"No.. No no my lord... You don't have to buy him. He is a gift for you." 

"Why would you give such a generous gift?? .. An untouched omega... ready to tame and train??" 

"Because i want to clear my debt from you. I want to clear every favour you did to me.. AND...... I promise you my gift will be worthy enough for all those debts." 

Kyungoo was listening them talking as if he is not in the room. He is not ready to pull this lord out of his personality image that he careated for him. 

" let me present you my offering that will definitely change your mind. "

He pulled knotes of kyungsoo's robe and it came apart leaving him all naked infront of these two men. Kyungsoo squeaks and tried to cover his nakedness. He also wanted to kill heechul but at moment he was busy fighting shame in his body. 

" How in the hell you got hold on an iceelus elememtal??" 

Heechul put his arms arounf kyungsoo and pulls him back to make him lean on his chest. He traces his delecate tatoo that adorned his chest. Kyungsoo dared to look in the eyes of lord. He was looking at his tatoos with all wonder in his eyes.  
Alpha was not expecting anything like kyungsoo and his shock was visible on his face. 

"such an exotic trassure... Isn't he?"  
Kyungsoo could feel heechul's smirk in his voice and he really wanted to rip him apart. 

"But how did you get him?" Lord was not ready to look anywhere but his tatoo. 

"You will be more than shocked when i tell you about him. Remeber we heard about the demolishion of Khandhar' army near a town by ice?" 

Lord kim had his eyes bigger than before and he was now looking at heechul. 

"That's right. He was brought to me half dead from their. Those people didn't wanted him on their hands and they thought he already lost his powers and he is confirm to die." 

"But now look at these silver tatoos". Heechul said creasing his tatoo and Lord's eyes follwed his fingers. 

Lord kim eyes suddenly raised higher and met with kyungsoo's. his faced burnt with heat and he dropped his eyes. 

" M shocked you brought him to me and didn't sell him into market." 

"I did considered that to be fair. But market already had enough broken elementals to waste. And as i know your family always wanted to tame a rough elemental by their side." 

Now do i get my all debts clear??" 

Lord kim said" Yes, now we are all clear of your debts and our work will be on clear sheet."

" Thank you my lord" and heechul left kyungsoo alone without even a single glance towards him and the worst he took that damned robe with himself. 

Now kyungsoo was all alone with Lord Kim and he was all aware of his nakedness. For some minutes lord didn't said anything to him. And then he drooped biggest rock on kyungsoo's head. 

"So,,, MY LITTLE OMEGA,,,,, now i present you two ways to choose for your life ahead. You have to make a choice." 

He walked towards kyungsoo, 

"Option one, you mate with me and i will bond with you or Option two, you can be sold as exotic little pleasure slave to local brothels."  
" Either you are going to be mine completely or you will never belong to anyone." 

"Make your choice."


	6. Is this a sick joke?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this lord of war, is lord of stupid????  
> Did he just asked me to MATE???  
> Mate for lifetime??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF IT CONCERNS ANYONE  
> M sorry for taking so long to update  
> Was stuck in some collg work. 
> 
> N from now on i'll try to update as regularly as i can.

For some seconds kyungsoo kept looking at lord kim's face and when he finally grasped lord's statement his voice squeked out

"WHAT"

Lord kim said " I said u have ur next heat to decide what u wanna do. You mate with with or i'll see you to local brothels"

Kyungsoo asked again " What"

Lord kim looked irritated " i said...

Kyngsoo cut his dramatic speech in middle" I heard what u said but m asking DID U HEARD WHAT U JUST SAID??? "

Lord kim raised his eyebrows on kyungsoo's tone  
" i know what i said and m still saying the same thing. Either u mate with me or go to brothel. "

Kyungsoo looked him dead in the eye and asked

" Are u Lord of stupid? "

Obviously this statement would offend any one forget LORD OF WAR. 

Lord kim got really serious and he was ready to scream on kyungsoo but he intrupt him again

" Do you even know anything about mating.?"

Looks like kyungsoo was hell bent on being thrown on streets in the middle of night but guess it still will be better than brothel or forced mating. 

Lord kim stregthen up his shoulders and said  
" M an alpha and of course i know about mating... everything about mating"

"Then why would u say something so stupid like mating with me.?" kyungsoo asked

Lord kim didn't understood him and it was clear on his handsome face. 

FOCUS KYUNGSOO

kyungsoo cleared his throat and tried again " U are a lord and m no one and if m something m just an enemy then why would u want to mate with me??"

Lord kim started to see what kyungsoo is talking about and he decided to be real honest with him on this issue

" I heard a lot about elementals, about their powers, their variations and how they are naturally gifted and special And to of that my family always wanted to have an elemental by their side but we couldn't do it untill now."

"So u want to mate with me because u heard some children stories about elementals"

Lord kim was getting more and more amused by kyungsoo's behaviour. Heechul was right He is completely natural, totally untaimed. 

"And if u know about mating so much do u know WE MATE FOR LIFE.?"  
kyingsoo was getting hyper by second. If he had his powers he would have thrashed this place by now. 

Lord kim on other hand was completey calm, amused actually and he would be really disappointed if kyungsoo didn't behaved like he is doing right now.

" Yes i know we mate for life and whenever u are ready m ready to mate with you"

"Are u really not lord of stupid?? And forget you why would i mate with you? we just met eachother and that too without out my consent"

In his anger kyingsoo forgot about his nakedness but lord kim was enjoying the view. 

"NO m not lord of stupid and yes u are going to mate with me but with your consent"

"M not going to mate with u.. Noy today.... Not tommorow"

" If u won't mate with me i will sell u to brothel and do you know what happens in brothel"

In army sometimes kyungsoo heard betas and even tbose rare aplhas that how they enjoy their occasional brothel trips. How they can choose anyone and can do wathever they want with them.

He also heard them when after serious ground training they takes out their frustration in brothel. 

Kyungsoo personally have never been to any brothel but he had imagined how some unlucky people have to do all these things without their any happyness. 

"And do you know what they are going to do to such a pretty untrained omega who is an elemental and m sure u know about the craze for elemntals in the market."

Kyungsoo never heard about any elemental being stuck in brothel but he sure know about the craze, the fascination for elementals

And if local people are crazy for elementals then royalties are mad obsessed about them and that is the exact reason why his mother hid his real identity from the world. 

"I have heard that some brothel had two elementals but their tattoos were very well hidden and no one knew about them and just like any other prostitute they were forced to pleasure whoever paid for them and slowly slowly their powers died and their tattos were discovered only after they became scar but it was too late  
They bot died same night like delicate flowers in a stormy night. "

Kyungsoo's heart was racing and he was afraid.... Very very afraid because he knows if he is gorced in brothel he will die exactly like those two and he don't want that

But he also don't want to mathe witb this lord who is ready to mate with him becuse of his fantasies. 

Lord kim was reading every single emotion on kyungsoo's face. He didn't want him to scare in escaping

" That's why i want you to come to me. I won't force you but i will definitely work on winning you because my family could have forced any elemental they wanted by thieir side but they never wanted to force such a beautiful and special creation and then force them to their dead beath

And neither do i want that. "

For the first time kyungsoo looked at lord without fear, anger and hate. He looked him in the eye and he saw nothing buth his sincerety. 

" SOOOOO u have ur next heat to decide your future. And let's see who u choose ME or DEATH. "


	7. WHAT ARE THOSE?????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo never knew people can be so different while living on same planet.  
> And who is goona escape looking like that????

After talking... arguing with that LORD OF STUPID kyungsoo was sent to sleep amd sleep where??

Kyingsoo have no idea where he ia rightnow but he also didn't knew you can actually sleep on clouds.  
He spent his whole life in a very cold place.That place had no resources to make life a luxury.  
And when he went into army forget luxury or life he is just thankful enough to be alive. 

Because right now he is really sleeping on a cloud and his head is on those little cute clouds which u wnated to hug as a kid.  
His body is covered with silk and it feels like water claming his beaten up joints.

His bed felt so comfortable for his injured body and restless mind that he gave no ears to five knocking and more than three poundings on his door. 

He also didn't move a muscle when some peiple dragged his naked body out of his heaven and than later put him back on that bed. 

Kyungsoo really loved his dreams. 

Kyungsok woke up to some noise right next to his ear. He looked at right and there stoopd an unfamiliar face.

"ohh you are up"

They both kept looking at each other. One with curiosity and other still half asleep.

"We came earlier in the morning too but u were completely out of it"

Kyungsoo sat up and looked at the grand room which he waz currently occupying. This room looks like mad of three walls. Right infront of him were huge windows covered by thin curtains. 

"your bath is ready."

Kyungsoo finally woke up enough to give his attention to this unfailing face. 

"My name is Park Chanyeol. Lord kim gave me your responsibility so from now on i will take care of u."

Kyungsoo didn't wanted to lash out on an innocent man but he also wanted his freedom. 

"U can see m not a child then why will you" take care"  
of me?? "

" As i told u lord kim gave me your responsibility amd i have to take care of u tll your next heat. "

Kyungsoo felt like someone dumped hot water on his ice cold senses. 

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MY NEXT HEAT?"

Kyungsoo didn't wanted to lash out on an innocent man but he also wanted to kill a particular lord. 

" Lord kim told me you from now on you are going to say with us so before your heat i have to make you familiarize with palace and our kingdom. "

Atleast that lord of STUPID is not stulid enough to to sing out his real intentions to the world. 

"Your bath is ready."

Kyungsoo breathes out and remove his silk heaven and comes face to face with his naked reality. He squesks out and cover himself again.  
His whole face got red and not not just because of embarrassment but becuse he really want to kill that lord. 

Chanyeol gives him a robe to cover him self. He steps down on very smooth furnished floorand walks behind chanyeol. 

Its not like kyungsoo and his people back at home were caveman and they were not civilised.  
Like he knows bathroom and he would spend ten to fifteen minutes to clean himself in there.  
Yes, he was also Sometiomes he was forced in their by his mother amd sometimes by his commander.

But he knows what bathroom is BUT THIS IS NOT A BATHROOM. 

No man can bathe in such a room becuse its resrverd for ANGELS.

This bathroom was as huge as his livingroom. He could smell aome flower smell right from the door. Smell was so light and sweet it already relaxed his mind. 

There in middle sat a bathtub cut out of stone and it was covered with curtains.  
Were they really poor or they never eeally had enougj brain to design something like this.

Chanyeol took off his robe from behind and went into water as quicly as he could.  
He is an ice elemental he loves cold things but if he could he would soak in this warm water whole day. His beaten up body never felt soo realxed. 

Chanyeol poured water on top of his head and started working on him with various herbs and oils. He is sure he can never name any single one of the so he let him do whatever he wanted.

Rokm was bright becuse of so many windows. He could see clear sky out of them. He has never seen such a clear sky in mountains. 

Kyungsoo really missed his mother and he hope he gave enougj time to his colleges to save those innocent people.  
But he also killed many innocent peiple in that battlefield. 

He used his powers to kill innocet people to save some other innocent people. He didn't liked this thought at all.  
Its been many days but he can still hear those screams and he can never forgive himself for the way his horse died. 

He closes his eyes amd concentrates on his pound of power. It was completely empty but not dry enough to kill him. He prayed to recover soon and feel his power in his veins. 

Chanyeol broke his chain of thoughts and passes his a bathrobe. Kyungsoo aore it on his smooth skin. His tatoo was really light and no one can see it unless tbey are looking for it. 

He went back to his room. Chanyeol enterd in a small room attached with the main room. Kyungsoo decided he is never goona waste is breath for counting rooms in this palace. 

Chanyeol passed him his clothes,,,,,,these are clothes?? 

"What are those??" Kyungsoo took his hand back. 

"These are your clothes" chanyeol gave him his clothes.  
"No these are not mine and m not goona wear them" 

"Lord kim stated clearly to give these clothes to you and got them just for you". 

"BUT THESE ARE GIRLS CLOTHES" Kyungsoo is counting all the reasons he goona get to kill that lord. 

"what do you mean by girls clothes" chanyeol asked 

"What u gave me is a skirt and only women wear skirts not a man" 

"There is no such thing as u said. And lord kim also told me that for now u are his slave so u have to do whatever he tells you to do". 

"WHAT???? A SLAVE?"  
kyungsoo eyes were ready to pop out any second. 

"Yes, lord kim told me that and you should be thankful enough that he gave you these clothes. Some masters keep their slaves completely naked." 

Kyungsok thought about those naked people he saw on the way to this kingdom. But he is not a slave. 

"And noone has any problem with that?" 

" Why would anyone have problem with mstee keeping his slave naked or clothed?" 

Kyungsoo HAD to wear his thigh lenght skirt and a complete sheer top with some light jewelery around his neck. Chanyeol also put some oils on his body which he dosent understand the need. 

Kyungsoo looked himself in the mirror and he coul3 recognize himself. He an ice elemental who was always covered in thhick layers of clothes, never spend any time on his hair or his face now stands like this delicate omega who looks like can break in half any  
second. 

It was reaaly surprising for kyungsoo that how a man can live so different life on two differnt places. 

He was free bird. His mother hid him from the world but he gave him freedom to live his life the way he wanted.  
He even joined army against all odds of nature amd rules of kingdom but now how is he goona escape looking like that??????!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first lang. So please ignore my mistakes  
> Thank u


End file.
